Victoria
by Debbliss
Summary: This is a one shot. Vicky is a little girl that has some trouble sleeping. A battle starts in her mind but she didn't knew who she was fighting against.


**_First of all I wanna thank to all my beautiful and lovely chat ladies... my twisisters! =D... this is a REALLY short story I wanna share with you girls, so maybe after this I'll decide to write the short twilight fanfic._**_** This story is a little confusing so I really hope you'll understand it... but i'm gonna add an explanation at the end although.**_

_**Special thanks to Tere, who helped me a little to translate this, and to La Tua and Rpattz who encouraged me to publish this =).**_

_**Love you all girls, hope you like it! =D *hugs***_

**_P.S.: Please review and let me know what you think of it!_**

**VICTORIA**

The sound of the horses running outside and the smell of coffee woke her up from the heavy slumber, she was stiff, every muscle of her little body tensed face up on the mattress, she was sweating all the oceans on earth… it hasn't been a good night, as the same as the previous nights since a while… she still could feel the force that pressed her arms and legs against the mattress and, as waking up from the slumber, slowly recovered their mobility. It was the same thing, but it wasn't the first time she felt it and even when she knew it was going to happen she couldn't help but terrorize about these chasing nightmares and, when she woke up, she felt completely immobilized, and that force again pressing her against her bed, making her feel like breathing was the most difficult thing in the world while her chest was being pressed painfully and tears started running down her cheeks. There was no solution to it, she had tried everything: tea infusions, pray, sleep with crucifixes and scapulars but nothing worked. What was the worst were the dreams, from that she couldn't escape and the good and the bad thing about dreams is that imagination has no limits on them.

Her nanny knocked the door; she was just starting to recover from the pressing force when her favorite breakfast entered the door.

- "My little girl! look at you all sweaty!... oh don't tell me you had that nightmare again… I know, I know… you keep running and you're being chased but never catch."

There was no point on telling her nanny about the nightmares, she already memorized them. So she was just getting used to the idea of those dreams never leaving her. The little patent leather shoes were still running a few steps from hers, that was the only thing she saw when she dared to turn her head quickly… it was a girl, a little girl was chasing her, as little as she was, but why did she had to run away from a girl? why did she had to be afraid of her?... Vicky didn't knew that but she couldn't stop running, this little girl hated her so much that she could feel the pain on her skin when she was getting closer, she wanted to hurt her, and for some strange reason Vicky knew that this little girl could hurt her a lot.

She put on the light blue dress her nanny has picked for her and came out that morning to take a walk through the fields of the farm where she had always lived. The horses were running in her father's paddock. She never understood the passion her dad had about horses but in a morning like this she couldn't help but to feel like one of them, always running. She sat under an apple tree to stare at the horses that were still running nervously and as hard as she tried she couldn't keep her mind away from that dream, the persecution through those dangerous and horribly dark places, and the little patent leather shoes just like hers. She took a moment to look at her shoes… her grandma bought them in the city for her as a gift for Last Christmas, she loved them… "my shoes didn't run with me, or they would be dirty like the little girl ones" she thought, and just right there, under that tree and staring intensely at her shoes she fainted, her eyes closed up abruptly and above the roots on earth she fell.

She opened up her eyes immediately but she wasn't under the apple tree anymore, she was stiff face up on her bed, looking at the ceiling, sweating and trying to breath. Again the force was pressing her against the bed, she tried to fight but she knew it was in vain, so she closed her eyes as hard as she could and in the darkness she heard the little patent leather that always chased her getting closer; there was no choice, she began to run again. The light entered slowly into her eyes to show her a labyrinth of branches and poisonous herbs that moved slowly trying to catch her legs. She ran untiringly but her stalker kept getting closer, she even could feel her breath burning the back of her neck. Suddenly she opens her eyes again and the fear freezes her, she stirs in the bed like a rooster receiving a dagger in its heart. And finally the knowledge hits her like a ray of light that invades a dark room, she's not afraid anymore… a winning smile appears on her face and her eyes closes again but this time slowly. She went back to the labyrinth where she was before but she wasn't being chased anymore… she was the one chasing. In front of her was the end of the labyrinth, she didn't run, she just walked slowly with the conviction of someone who finally reaches their purpose, who finds what was looking for. Then she stopped, in front of her there's an apple tree, she stared down at her dirty little patent leather shoes in front of the clean ones of the girl that is struggling asleep on the roots of that tree like she's trying to escape from something. She's not surprised by seeing herself in that little girl, she knows this is the last time she's gonna step on the roots of that tree and the last time she'll struggle in her bed.

The nanny came to the tree where Vicky sat with the wind on her face and a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

- "My little girl! I came here to take you to your room so you can have some sleep, I saw from the window that you were struggling with your nightmares again… oh! look how dirty you got your shoes!

Victoria, without taking off her smile, answered:

- "Don't worry nanny, I will never have trouble sleeping again."

And she stayed alone, in the middle of the dark night, sat under the apple tree surrounded by the walls of the labyrinth, Vicky…staring intensely at her clean little patent leather shoes.

_**So? are you lost? **_

_**here's an explanation of what I wanted to say, but it will be nice to see what you all though at first when you read it =)**_

**Explanation:**

This girl has double personality. Vicky is the good one with her clean shoes, and Victoria is the evil one with her dirty shoes and she's chasing her in her dreams to take control over her body that's why she saw the dirty shoes behind hers. When Vicky sits on the tree and realizes her shoes are clean and the other girl's aren't she faints and that's when Victoria tries to control her body again, so we see her struggling in the bed and running in the labyrinth. When Vicky feels the dagger on her heart that's when Victoria won control over her so we see the "the knowledge hits her like a ray of light that invades a dark room, she's not afraid anymore… a winning smile appears on her face and her eyes closes again but this time slowly" and this time we're in the labyrinth again but know it's Victoria who's chasing and she has a smile on her face because she knows she won, so she walks slowly to the tree where Vicky is fighting and see her shoes. When the nanny comes to take Vicky to her room is Victoria who's dominating her body, that's why the nanny realizes that her shoes are now dirty. One side can't eliminate the other so Victoria just took control of her body and Vicky stayed locked on the tree in the labyrinth.

_**Please review! =D.**_


End file.
